Turning Tables
by JUBA-GOT-FOOD
Summary: What would have happened if the tables had turned and it was Katniss who was taken by the Capitol in the Quarter Quell? How did she cope? Was she ever reunited with Peeta? Read to find out ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters or any part of The Hunger Games as they belong to Suzanne Collins. My story takes off from Katniss shooting the arrow into the force field at the Quarter Quell.**

**Part 1: **

**Katniss:**

I woke up with a throbbing head ache. I looked around me with blurry eyesight and tried to make sense of where I was. It was dark and I was lying on a cold, hard, damp floor. I tried to move my arms but every time I tried it was excruciatingly painful. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. I thought of the last thing I could remember; I was in the arena I had found Beetee, Peeta was calling me, I was trying to keep him alive, Johanna had severed my arm I was losing blood, I took my arrow and shot it into the force field. There was a blinding light and then, and then …. I don't know. What happened? Who survived? Thousands of questions raced through my mind, making my head throb. I tried to relax, everything will be fine, and Haymitch will come in here any moment now and explain everything to me. Yes, I'll just lay here and be patient, it's not like I could do anything any way. A large stone door that I hadn't recognised before opened, but instead if Haymitch stumbling through I found myself face to face with President Snow. His foul blood and rose scent wafting right in my face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl on fire. You and I are going to have lots of fun." He taunted, "Guards take her to the torture chambers."

I froze the what? I couldn't believe my ears. That's when I got hoisted up and dragged along the stone floor. I knew what was coming. Torture.

**Peeta:**

I was lying in a soft bed, I was holding on to something warm, I assumed it was Katniss so I pulled her closer to me. As I did however I realised that this was not Katniss, scrap that it wasn't even a human! It was a hot water bottle – how disappointing. I was waking up from what seemed a very long sleep, I was groggy and I could hear yelling not too far off. I wanted to shout at them to shut up and that some of us were trying to sleep but all I could manage was a mumble. "Peeta?" someone whispered.

"Katniss?" I replied hopefully.

"No, Peeta it's me Finnick."

"What are you doing here? Where's Katniss?" I asked fully awake now and panicking.

It was all coming back, how she had gone off with Johanna trying to put the wire in the water. Then something had gone wrong, the wire had been cut lose and everything went into panic mode. I had been calling for her and she had called for me sounding terrified, and Katniss was never terrified. I gazed at Finnick from my bed of comfort. "What's happened? Where's Katniss?" I gasped, needing answers.

"Haymitch told me to go and get him if you woke up." Finnick replied, with tears in his eyes.

That's when I knew something was up. I lay there in fear, waiting for Haymitch to arrive. I took in the room it was white, everything was white, the walls, the furniture, everything. It made my eyes hurt to look at it too long. Finally Haymitch arrived in the room, stumbling in looking as rough as ever. "Haymitch?"I squeaked daring myself to ask what had happened.

"Yeah it's me." He replied, surprisingly sober for once.

I saw the look of sadness in his eyes and knew that he was about to tell me something awful. "Haymitch," I continued in a surprisingly steady voice, "I need to know what's happened to Katniss and I need to know now."

"Are you sure your strong enough?" he replied the sadness creeping into cover his whole face.

"It's not a matter of how healthy I am I need to know." I replied, now getting uneasy.

"Ok just promise me this, we're trying everything we can to help her."

Now I was petrified. "I… I promise." I managed to stutter. Then he told me, the one positive thing I can say about Haymitch is that he doesn't hold back, he told me everything that anybody else wouldn't have. Katniss had found Beetee; she had tied his wire onto one of her arrows. Then she shot it into the force field. There was a blinding flash of light as the force field exploded. This had all been planned. It was a rebel attack. The other tributes had all known apart from the careers. After that the Capitol had come in a hovercar as well as the rebels, but the thing is they only had time to save one of us and since I'm better with words they picked me. It took a while after Haymitch had told me this for the devastating news to settle in. Katniss had been captured by the Capitol. I stared at Haymitch, he didn't meet my eyes. Finally I was the one to break the silence.

"Why?" Haymitch met my eyes and I could see the confusion in his face.

"Why what Peeta?"

"Why did you pick me? I thought you agreed with me to save her."

"No Peeta, I agreed for you to take my place in the arena."

"Yeah but still you must have had some reason to pick me." I retaliated.

He sighed "Before the start of the Quarter Quell Katniss made me agree that both of us were to save you. She said that since I saved her last time it was only right that I saved you this time."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt tears prickling my eyes. That's when I broke down I started sobbing, my whole body shaking, through my tears I saw a doctor approach me. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I blacked out.

**Hey this is my first fanfic, all reviews and coments are welcome! Don't hold back if you think something should be changed just say!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

**Katniss:**

I was finally dumped in a medium sized room. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I saw that there were shackles nailed to the wall and a large wooden table in the middle of the room. I looked closer at the table and saw that the top of it was covered in torture equipment. I started to shiver at the thought of someone using those on me. I crumpled to the floor. Why was I even here? I thought. The last thing I could remember is a blinding flash of light and pain then I think I must have blacked out because of blood loss or something. The door opened and shut and three men walked in to the room. I couldn't tell who they were until they came into a lighter area of the room. Two of the men I had never seen in my life, swiftly followed by the revolting President Snow. When he saw me crumpled on the floor he let out a jeering laugh, I was annoyed at myself for giving him any kind of amusement. I stood up straight and held my head high. I decided to stay strong whatever he did to me. I didn't care I only had to think of Cinna being hurt by his men and that made me stand even straighter.

"I gather that you know why you're here?" he said in a cold, nasty voice.

As much as I hated to talk to this horror, the temptation to find out why I was here was too great. I shook my head ever so slightly, not even wanting to have a conversation with him.

"Well there's a surprise!" he replied sarcastically.

This made me want to slap him. "You see Katniss, what I want is information, and if you don't give me it then there is going to be consequences." He glared at me.

I was confused at what he wanted me to say; I honestly had no clue what he was going on about. "What do you mean?" I asked honestly.

This made Snow angry, he shouted at the guards "Chain her up and let's see what she has to say after we finish with the knives."

I stared blankly, did he just say knives? Goosebumps ran up and down my arms. I didn't know exactly what he was planning on doing with the knives but I knew it would hurt. The guards grabbed me roughly and put me in the shackles that I saw earlier. The metal was cold and gripped my wrists tightly and I knew if I moved too much I would regret it later. President Snow walked along the table, coming to stop at a wide selection of knives; I prayed to the high heavens that he didn't plan on using them all. He picked up a long slender knife and handed it to one of the tall muscular guards. I wasn't surprised that Snow wasn't planning on doing any of the dirty work, he never does. The guard walked up to me, as he did I got a better view of him. He had brown short hair that sat in spikes all over his head, he had a young face, and he wasn't much older than me. His face was impassive, I couldn't tell if he was going to enjoy hurting me or not. I was surprised however at it not being Peacekeepers who would torture me. I guessed that Snow needed them else where and just got two strong slaves instead. "You," Snow pointed at the other guard in the shadows, "hold back her legs."

He did as he was told but as he emerged from the shadows he looked slightly hesitant, like he didn't want to hurt me. He must have decided to do as he was told though because minutes later I was holding in all the cries of pain. They had stabbed my side and pulled out the knife. The steady flow of blood was now running down my left leg. I did not cry though, I was determined not to give Snow that pleasure. He approached me and came right up in my face, so close that I was forced to breathe in the ghastly smell of blood that always lingered on Snow, "Now Miss Everdeen, what do you know about this rebel attack?"

I was stunned, I knew nothing of a rebel attack, and then it hit me. They must think that I was involved in some way with the rebels because of me blowing up the arena. I almost cried. I knew that Snow wouldn't stop hurting me until he got answers and the problem was I only had questions. Snow was getting impatient. "I said, WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THE REBEL ATTACK!" He was shouting now and I knew I had left him too long without an answer.

"I…I d…don't know a…anything." I managed to mutter.

He laughed again; I must admit I wasn't expecting that. "You expect me to believe that you shot that arrow in the arena without any meaning behind it? That it was just another way to keep you and Peeta alive? Well Katniss you'll soon learn that lying isn't what I want."

He gave a signal to the brown haired guard and he struck again. I wanted to cry so badly, the tears were in my eyes threatening to spill over. To be honest I hadn't thought about using the story of I just wanted to keep Peeta alive, I couldn't live without him, but I guess I wasn't a very good thinker under pressure. Snow had started to pace the room, making me uneasy. He finally stopped and said to the guards "Take that mutt back to her cell and give her some bandages, I don't want her to have the relief of dying. Yet."

The guard who had been holding down my legs released me and unlocked the shackles. Then the two guards dragged me back to my ice cold prison and threw in some bandages. I knew Snow wouldn't let me die and somehow I was glad. I wanted to get revenge. I didn't know how but I had plenty of time to think about that. I was gingerly wrapping the bandages around me when I heard a scream. I recognised it; I stopped for a moment and tried to remember who the scream belonged to. My mind flashed back to a moment in the Quarter Quell, it was during that terrible jabberjay attack, a scream that I didn't recognise but Finnick did. It was the love of his life, the mad girl from District 4.

The scream belonged to Annie Cresta.

**Any reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

**Peeta:**

I opened my eyes still feeling a little drowsy, I don't know what they gave me but boy it was strong. I had about two seconds of happiness of being out of the arena and then the conversation with Haymitch returned to my mind. I couldn't believe how much I missed Katniss. I miss the way she would get annoyed at me and scowl, I miss the warmth of her body as I protected her from nightmares, the fire and determination but most of all I missed those warm grey eyes. The eyes that could show any emotion and then quickly make it disappear. I hated knowing that at any moment Katniss could be taken out of my life forever, I don't think I could cope if she was gone in fact I knew I wouldn't cope if she was gone. I lay in the hospital bed for a few minutes not quite sure what I want to do – that's a lie I know exactly what I want to do, get Katniss back at my side. The problem is that I don't know how and even if I did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. Just as I reach this conclusion the door opens and a women that I have never seen before walks in and closes the door behind her. She crosses my room and sits down in the chair beside my bed. She is quite tall and skinny; she has long, blonde hair that falls down her back in ringlets. She is a pretty sight but if Katniss were stood beside her then she would look almost ugly.

"Hi Peeta, how are you feeling?" she asks this pleasantly but I am so angered at such a stupid question that I'm snappy when I reply

"Oh, I'm great yeah apart from the fact that Katniss is probably getting hurt at this very moment yeah I'm good."

I know that it isn't her fault but I just feel so helpless.

"I'm sorry stupid question, I'm Doctor Phillips; I've been taking care of you since you arrived out of the arena." She is still talking to me probably informing me about the state I was in when I arrived but I've zoned out.

She notices and stops talking, she sits patiently and waits for me to return to the world. I slowly realise and look up at her.

She looks back at me and says "Peeta I need you to tell me what your thinking maybe there's some way I can help."

I know she's probably right so I say "I just hate how I'm sitting here and Katniss is probably in pain and in the hands of Snow, I hate that I'm not doing anything."

Dr Phillips sighs and replies "I know this is probably not what you want to hear but I don't think you can do anything Peeta." I already know this but hearing her say it makes it feel a whole lot more real.

Then I think of something "I know what happened in the arena but I still have no clue where I am." This makes Dr Phillips chuckle,

"I'm sorry I had assumed that Haymitch told you."

"No, I think I got knocked out before he had the chance."

"Well that is something I can help you with."

She says a bit too cheerily and with that she launches in to an explanation about how there actually is a District 13 and how they have survived and about how they fully supported the rebels. She also explained that almost all of 13 was underground and how I was lucky enough to get a room above the ground with a small window.

I laugh at this last bit and tell her "Well the fact that I have a window just makes me feel like the luckiest guy on planet earth." I register hurt on her face and two seconds later she's stood up and left the room to be honest I'm glad I didn't like her much anyway.

**Katniss:**

I lay on the ground very still, making sure that I hadn't imagined her screaming but a second later I hear it again. It fills me with anger. I can't believe how they would torture a poor girl – sorry – woman like that. Surely Snow knows that Annie won't be able to provide them with any information. I know that if Finnick was involved in the rebel plans he never would've told Annie anything, in fear of her safety. I start to feel woozy and it takes the severe pain in my side to remind me that I need to finish wrapping up my own wounds. I try to tune everything else out and take care in bandaging myself but every few minutes that scream returns and it seems to haunt me. All I think about is how Finnick saved Peeta and me so many times in the arena and the debt that I know I owe him. I have to save Annie because I know if it were reversed positions and it was Peeta getting tortured, that Finnick would do the same for me. As I sit with my back against the wall I'm planning on what to say to Snow next time I see him because these words are going to save a life and it's a life I'm more than happy to save.

A Peacekeeper walks past my cell and I shout to him "Get Snow I want to talk deals with him."

The Peacekeeper stops and backpedals to my cell.

"You are?" he is obviously surprised I have to stifle a laugh because he must think I have information.

"Yes I need to have a little chat with him."

The Peacekeeper turns slowly and walks off in the opposite direction to where he was once headed. A few minutes later and I hear rushed footsteps. They stop at my door and I know that Snow has galloped down to hear what I have to say, but when the door opens I'm surprised to see a team of what look like make up artists. They rush into my room and make me stand up – although this is excruciating - and follow them through the dank underground dungeons. We end up in a light, bright room which hurts my eyes at first and they make me sit on a white bed in the centre of the room. I'm confused at what Snow has planned but I sit down anyway. Then to further my surprise they start to pluck at my overgrown eyebrows and cut my hair, they apply make up and after what seems like years they leave the room. I sit still on the chair not knowing what to expect next. The door opens and one of the make up team members returns carrying a stunning red flowing dress and plain pumps. I gasp as I lay eyes on the dress, I know immediately the person who made that dress. Cinna, I would recognise his work anywhere. A flood of memories overcomes me and I have to fight myself not to cry. The make up lady leaves the dress on my bed and quickly exits the room. I just sit on the bed, unsure of what to think. I then give myself instructions on what to do. Get dressed Katniss, out on the shoes Katniss, great! Now sit on the bed and wait patiently Katniss. I do exactly that and sure enough a few minutes later a squad of about eight Peacekeepers show up and escort me to a lift. I'm very obedient and I guess I act this way because I'm intrigued at what their going to do with me. A thousand ideas start to run through my mind but I must admit nothing prepares me for what I see next. The Peacekeepers lead me from the lift after we have gone up about seven floors; they lead me onto the same stage that I last stood on. The one where Cinna committed his crime by making my wedding dress turn into a mockingjay outfit. That's when I see a familiar face. It's my best bud Caesar Flickerman. I start to think why is Caesar here? Then a thought forms in my mind. If President Snow thinks I'm going to rat out the Rebels he'll want a way so that everyone can see, he'll put it on the television.

**Hey! First off, thanks for reading my fanfic! Please, please, please review! I won't post chapter 4 until i get another 2 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Peeta:**

I'm back to having restless nightmares but recently they've been getting worse, I keep dreaming all of the horrible things that they could do to Katniss. I'm starting to get more and more unsteady. I don't get many visitors, mainly Dr Phillips who hasn't ever been as cheery as the first time we met. I guess it serves me right for being so snippy. Oh well, I didn't really care. Finnick was also still in hospital, he's kind of losing it too because the Capitol also have Annie. We've become a lot closer in the past few days because we know what the other is going through. My stomach starts to rumble and I can only hope that dinner will be soon. Just as I think these words Finnick enters my room and I see that he is carrying two trays of food. I hear my stomach rumble and so does he; Finnick starts to chuckle and quickly gives me my food. He sits in the seat beside my bed and decides to put on the television. I'm tucking in to my dinner so I don't pay much attention to what's going on until I hear Finnick take a sharp intake of breath and I see him reach for the remote control. I look at the screen and almost choke on my food. It's Katniss, I can't believe it, she looks amazing in a beautiful red dress and I know that Cinna was the creator. Finnick makes another move to take the remote but I stop him.

"No Finnick, please let me watch it, I've missed her so much." Finnick relents and stays put I can tell that he's as intrigued as I am.

She sits in a chair on the same stage that we had our interviews. I also see Caesar and he looks very uncomfortable.

He starts off "Hello again Katniss! How've you been holding up?"

He's so cheery I can't believe it, Katniss is silent.

"I want to speak with President Snow, I don't care if it's on the television but it's him I need to speak to, not you. Sorry Caesar."

I'm confused, why would she want to even look at that man. Caesar puts one hand up to his ear and listens intently.

"Very well Katniss, President Snow has agreed to talk to you."

Katniss doesn't move she sits very still and gazes into thin air. As I study her more I realise how pale she is, and I can see that she is in considerable pain. Worry starts to course through my body. Then the man himself, President Snow emerges and he sits in the seat that Caesar quickly vacates. He stares intently at Katniss and I can tell that she is planning out what she wants to say in her head. Just as Katniss is about to start talking I noticed a small grin appearing on Snow's face, I frowned Katniss would never do anything to please Snow. Then Katniss starts talking and I can hear the pain too clearly in her voice.

"President Snow, I would like to ask you a question," she begins, "are you holding Annie Cresta a prisoner in the same cells that you hold me?"

I can see Finnick tense up out of the corner of my eye and I can also see that Snow looks startled; obviously this is not what he was expecting.

"Yes I am." He replies with his cool voice.

Katniss nods her head and continues on "I would like you to stop torturing her and give any of her tortures to me, she doesn't have anything to do with the rebels and I don't think its right to continue torturing her if she has no information."

Everything goes still on stage and in my room. I can't believe what Katniss has just said. There are two things that her little speech has confirmed for me.

1) she is being tortured

2) the reason they are torturing her is because they think she holds information about the rebels, which everyone here in 13 knows she doesn't.

This makes my heart smash into a million pieces. I somehow manage to find enough strength to look back up at the screen. Snow is sitting in the chair as still as a brick wall. His face is tensing up in anger and I know that Katniss will pay for making Snow out like a fool later, I long to reach through the screen and grab her, to wrap her in my arms and keep her safe from harm.

Snow finally speaks up "You are sure of this Miss Everdeen?"

Katniss doesn't hesitate before she replies, "Yes, I'm sure because I know if it were Finnick and Peeta in here then they would do the same."

Finnick can't hold it in any longer, he starts to cry and I know that his tears are happy tears.

"Very well, from now on any punishment we wish to inflict on Annie Cresta will now be brought down upon you."

I want to snatch the words out of the air as Snow says them and pretend that none of this had ever happened. Part of me hates Katniss for what she is doing even though I know it is right. The chances of me getting Katniss back are getting slimmer every day and the thought of that is enough to finally break me. I join Finnick in crying but my tears are not happy. Finnick manages to stop crying long enough to say a quick bye and I'll see you later but I don't even acknowledge it I just sit there and cry myself to sleep.

**Katniss:**

As I'm escorted back to my cell I think over what just happened in my head, it went so smoothly. I can't believe it actually worked, in my head I planned it going a lot worse but that was easy and now that it was on live television I know that he won't go back on his word. I know I shouldn't feel happy because of what I know I have coming to me but I can't help it and feel a sense of happiness that my plan went so well. I hear loud footsteps coming closer and closer to my cell and my adrenaline starts to run out and I can feel the pain from earlier returning almost hurriedly. The door once again gets heaved open and another Peacekeeper enters with some prisoner clothes. The clothes are your usual stereotype prisoner clothes, an all in one orange jumpsuit not very fashionable but hey it's a better way to spend my time than being tortured. As I'm getting changed I think over who might've been watching my interview, the first person to enter my mind surprises me, it's not Prim or my mother or even Gale, it's Peeta. I find myself hoping that he hasn't seen that interview because I know it will tear him up inside and I don't think I could bare to hurt Peeta any more than I already have. As I sink on to the brick that they call a bed a few tears manage to escape my eyes but I make myself stop immediately not wanting Snow to know that I am sad. If anything that would just make him happier and since I'm not exactly in his good books I'm in risk of some serious pain. I try to catch a few minutes of sleep but I'm too afraid to close my eyes without Peeta by my side to hold on to me tight and protect me from my nightmares. I'm shocked at the feelings that I now feel for Peeta, I've never felt this way about him before and I know that if I was faced with the choice of Gale or Peeta that I would pick Peeta. Instead of trying to find sleep I make a list of why I would pick him:

1) I think of Gale as my best friend and I don't think I could feel that way about him.

2) Peeta has saved my life on numerous occasions.

3) Peeta helps me on my rough days.

4) Peeta saves me from the depths of depressions.

5) I love the way he knows what I'm thinking.

6) I love his blue eyes that I often find myself getting lost in.

7) His way with words just blows me away.

8) I love his smile.

9) He bakes GREAT food.

10) I think – I'm sure – that I love Peeta Mellark.

This last point even shocks me, it just flew into my mind and I knew as soon as I thought it that it was true. I love Peeta Mellark, there I said it – well I thought it. With this thought I manage to close my eyes and catch a few hours of dreamless sleep. This is the first time that I haven't had nightmares without Peeta beside me. I don't get much more than a few hours however because the lovely guards have returned for me and have started to drag me along the corridor again. What fun I'm going to have. The only hope I have is that Haymitch is fighting to help rescue me and Annie.

I'm dragged into the same room as last time and I'm intrigued to see what torture will be inflicted upon me today. This time however the torture table is not there. In it's place stands a tall television screen, much like the one in my house back at Victors Village. I am puzzled by this and can't understand what pain this is meant to bring me as far as I'm concerned it's just a television. I am relieved to see that the guards must have already been given their orders because I am told that President Snow will not be joining us today. I let out a sigh of releif, _at least I won't have to be in the same room as that monster._ The guards chain me up the same way as they did last time except this time they have also chained my legs, it looks like they won't be staying either. One of them walks over to the television and turns it on, as he does I see that I am going to be watching a live news feed. As the fussy camera focuses itself I start to recognise parts of this District. This puzzles me further and I think back to the Victory Tour. Which District is this? Then the bombs start to fall and my mind suddenly clears. This is District 12. I have just come to terms with this when I see two particular explosions rather well. They have just bombed my old house, the place where I grew up. Then another detailed explosion and up goes Peeta's family bakery. It feels like i have just been stabbed in the gut and it is then that I realize exactly why they're making me watch this. This will not damage me physically but it will damage me mentally and it is a hell of a lot worse than any physical pain. My mind starts to connect the dots, their plans aren't to kill me. They want to break me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note :**** Hey guys! I am so sorry at how late this chapter is! I've had so much homework to get through and no time! But I finally finished so here it is and please review! Criticism is most definitely welcome! I would also like to give my editor a special shoutout! Your the best!  
**

**Enjoy! **

** Part 5**

**Peeta :**

Finally I am discharged from the hospital but I had absolutley no idea where I was supposed to go. I was tired and grumpy, I had tried to get to sleep so many times last night but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Katniss getting tortured multiple ways. Apparently we all got assigned to a room but nobody in this hell hole decided that I should know where mine is. I turned a corner sharply and ended up walking right in to a strong body.

« Oh, Sorry. » I mumbled not really sorry at all, I walked around the person not glancing up to see if I knew who it was.

« Hey Peeta.» the person said to me, ignoring my feeble appology.

I recognized the voice and as I looked up I found that I had guessed right. Standing in front of me was the one and only Gale Hawthorne. My whole being sagged a little, I was not in the mood for him. He was competing against me for Katniss and I hated him for it.

«Hi» I said back to him, I wasn't able to meet his eyes and I knew he was thinking about the same thing I was.

«So how have you been? I hear that you were finally discharged.» He was trying to make conversation but it was just making me feel uncomfortable.

«Well Gale if you really want to know how I'm feeling, I feel terrible, every time I close my eyes I see Katniss getting tortured in different ways and yes I was discharged. Why else would I be wondering around this dump?» I knew how snappy I was being but I honestly couldn't care less.

This man had made my life one big competition and the prize was Katniss. I really had no time for him and he was just irritating me further. Gale just stared at me, he hadn't expected me to bring up Katniss and by the look on his face he hadn't realised that I had watched that interview. I stared at him back, he had turned a soft pale colour and I knew that he now had those images carved into his brain as well.

«You think that your the only one who worries about how Katniss is coping? You think that just because you went through two games with her that you are now the only one in her life? Well sorry to disappoint you Peeta but there are about ten others who feel the same. » His patience had finally worn out and he had dropped the Mr. Nice Guy act.

« Whatever Gale, there could be thousands of people who cared about Katniss but they will never truly understand her. Yeah I was in two games with her and I beleive I know her just as well – if not better – than you. »

I was starting to lose my temper too and it was all _his _fault. Gale let out an irritated laugh just as he was about to retaliate an insistent beeping and flashing came out of the bracelet that he was wearing. I immediatley dropped to the floor, flat on my stomach. I thought that we were under attack and my nerves weren't coping very well at the moment. I suppose being so jumpy is one of the effects of being in two arenas. I looked up at Gale to see him laughing to himself, he had watched me do all of this and he found it funny. I once again had to fight the urge to punch him. I stood up and dusted myself off, why was he laughing? Did he not know what I had been through the past few months?

«Oh yeah, that was absoulutley hillarious. Sorry if my nerves aren't quite up to scratch but I guess that's what I get for going in to the arena. Twice..» I snarled at him. That shut him up and he went back to glaring at me.

«What is that stupid thing anyway?» I asked out of curiosity.

«This is my comminicuff. Coin gave me it as a way of communicating to me to tell me if there is a meeting or something that I have to be at.»

I could tell by the smirk on his face that he was pleased that he had got a chance to explain something to me, he was talking to me like I was three.

«Gale I'm 17 not 3 so could you maybe treat me like it? Does everybody get one?» I replied.

«All right then Bread Boy and to answer your question, no everbody does not get a communicuff. You can only get one if you perform extreme bravery or something like that.»

He wasn't as boastful all of a sudden and I knew that something had happened so I asked the obvious question.

«Well what did you do to get yours?» My voice was thin and Gale knew that I really didn't want to be messed with.

«Well ... I ... um ... » He was avoiding answering the question, I knew.

«Gale. Answer. The. Question. » I was gettong a little more than frustrated and my nerves were starting to split.

«Come on lets go to Command. I'll let Haymitch explain. »

He was all too up for letting Haymitch explain and my suspisions were rising with every second. Gale lead me through winding, dimly lit corridors until we reached a long corridor with a door at the end.

«Peeta, wait here a minute, I just need to tell them what's happening. » He used a strong commanding voice but I had no time for his stupid heroics.

«No Gale I'm going in with you. I don't care if you don't want me there, it's either that I come in with you or you tell me what is going on right now.»

My voice was so strong and I felt so weak that even I was suprised. Gale stood there obviously thinking out his options.

Finally he turned to me and said «Fine, you can come in but if they get angry I'm going to blame it all on you.»

Coward. I nodded my head in agreement and waited for Gale to open the door. The big grey door opened up in to a large controls room. I walked in and admired the place. It had large screens hanging on the walls and there was a large table in the middle that was most likely used for meetings. That was when I noticed all of the people in the room. Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna Mason and - to my great suprise - Plutarch Heavensbee they were the only ones that I recognized but there were two more seated at the table. I quickly scanned their faces, I certainly didn't recognize them. One was a buff looking man who looked to be in his mid-forties. He had short, grey hair and blue eyes I also noticed that he was sitting incredibly straight in a chair beside a woman. This woman looked older than the man, maybe in her fifties, she had very straight grey hair that fell in a sheet from her head to her shoulders. She had pale grey eyes that were like x-rays as she studied me standing in the doorway. That's when I realize the silence that has spreaded through the room like wild fire. Everybody is staring at me and I am starting to become more uncomfortable by the minute.

At last the stern looking woman is the one to break the silence, «Hello Peeta, I don't beleive that we have met. I am President Coin, I run things here in District 13.»

Her voice is cold and flat and it makes me want to turn right around and run back the way I have just come but I don't instead I reply to her cold greeting.

«No we haven't met before. It's nice to meet you and you obviously already know who I am. »

I can't help but let my gaze fall on the man sitting beside her and Coin must notice because the next minute she is introducing us to one another.

«Peeta, this is Boggs. He is my right hand man. And Boggs this is Peeta Mellark. Please Peeta would you sit down with us.»

Her gaze drops to the one of the empty chairs around the table. I have to sit down because she wasn't asking me she was commanding me to sit down. I took the empty seat in between Johanna and Haymitch. As I sat down beside him Haymitch gave me a reassuring smile. This was when I started to panic properly because Haymitch was never kind like this to me. I couldn't smell any liquor which was a plus, I guess. Gale also sat down but as far away as he could get from me which I was silently greatful for.

Coin cut straight to the chase «Has Gale informed you on anything that has happened?» I turned to look at Gale and found that he was avoiding eye contact with me now.

«No he hasn't but somebody had better tell me now or I am going to blow a fuse.»

«Well that is what I am planning on doing although I must admit that I am suprised that Gale never told you.» With this I look again at Gale and see guilt written all over his face.

«A few days ago, when you were still in the hospital wing something terrible happened. Disrtict 12 was bombed by the Capitol. It was very extreme and only 900 people survived and Gale was the one who managed to save them. He lead them into the woods and he saved many lives, he fed them for 3 days.»

This news hit me full as it sunk in. This was bad but I had a feeling that there was something else that they needed to tell me.

I was right as Coin continued on. «As I said before many did not survive, Primose and her mother did survive but I am sorry to tell you that none of your family survived.»

I sat there motionless as these words sunk in and then I understood. I was alone in the world, Gales guilt suddenly made sense. I wanted to hit something or someone but I knew that it wasn't his fault. I rose quickly from the table and rushed out of the room not listening to the shouts at me to come back. I ran through a few corridors before I found an isolated cupboard, I opened it up and climbed inside. It was there that I spent the night greiving my dead family. I didn't sleep at all that night and I didn't want to. I needed somebody to comfort me, to tell me that everything would be okay. That the pain would go away but the only person who could ease the pain was being tortures by the Capitol and this fact just increased the pain by double.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers: I am posting this chapter because today I am going on holiday and I won't be able to post for a while! I know that my chapters are a bit short and from here on out I am going to try to make them longer. Please, please, please review and I would totally accept any constructive criticism. Also I would just like to thank XliekeX and say that your comments are so encouraging! Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 6:**

**Katniss:**

I don't know how much more of this I can take. It feels like I have been watching this feed for hours even though I know it has only been a few minutes. The tears are steadily flowing in streaks down my face and a sinking feeling has started in my stomach. I can't stop the sounds of screams from reaching my ears and my thoughts immediately go to Prim and my mother. The only clear thought that enters my head is _what have I done? _I know that this is all my fault and the guilt hits me in waves each one bringing on more floods of tears. There is one image that hits me most, I see a little girl fleeing the flames with her mother and father and then suddenly a bomb hits and they are blown to pieces. This image is then engraved into my brain and I know that these images will never leave me. I have ended so many lives and all for what? What have I achieved? I get beaten every single day and I don't know who is alive and who is dead. I never sleep and I get tiny little scraps of food. The only good thing is that on the first night after I got stabbed Snow sent in a doctor to fix me up because he didn't want me to die yet and apparently dying of loss of blood was way too quick a death for me to have. When I heard him say this, my thoughts went to wondering what kind of death Snow has planned for me and why he wants me to die this way. I knew that I had incited this whole rebellion thing but I had already told him that I didn't mean to. Why doesn't he just believe me?

I want to curl up in a big ball and cover my ears to escape these awful sounds. I suddenly have another flashback _I am in back in the Quarter Quell and the jabberjays have started voicing the screams of all of my loved ones. Then I am being embraced by somebody and they are comforting me. I look up to see who it is and I am immediately drawn into those blue eyes. The person is Peeta. _This flashback does not leave me feeling weak, like so many of my others, as much as I long for those strong arms I know I will never return to them if I don't survive. I decide this to be my motivation to keep on going, even if the rest of my family are gone – even though these thoughts break me further – I know that Peeta will always be waiting for me to fall into his strong and protective arms. I force my head up to the screen but instead of watching I shut my eyes and then I get an idea that will drown out the sounds too. I start to sing:

_Deep in the meadows,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow … _

Singing this lullaby immediately soothes me and I think back to the times that I went out hunting with my father in the woods. The room around me seems to disappear and I am now lost in my own little world. Glad to be freed of those terrible sounds.

My happiness is interrupted as the guards come in and turn off those awful images and then they leave. The thing that puzzles me most is why they have stopped my torture and then just left me here, still chained to the wall. Honestly I'm just glad that they have turned off the live feed because I don't think that my "little world" was going to hold up for much longer but even though the feed has been turned off I soon find out that the damage has already been done. Every time I close my eyes, even just for a millisecond, those pictures return to my head. I can still hear the screams and the cries of help and worst of all; I can still see that little girl. Just as I was thinking through all of that footage the guards had returned. They had a solemn look on their faces and I somehow knew that they had been speaking to Snow.

As they approached me I saw that one of them was carrying the keys to my chains and my heart started racing at the thought of what they were going to do to me now. Thousands of ideas and images ran through my mind and I knew that whatever they did to me, I had to stay strong. Even if Prim, Gale and my mother were dead I was sure that Peeta was still alive and I knew that I had to stay alive for him. The guards dragged me out of the room that I had christened as "Torture Chamber" and dragged me down a few more corridors before we all came to a stop outside of a large, grey, steel door. One of the guards heaved it open and the other one shoved me inside, whilst flicking on a light switch. I was expecting to see a new table full of different torture equipment but instead I saw a large chair and on each of the arm (and leg rests) there were cuffs. The guards' shove me down onto the chair and chained me in, my old fears of knives was replaced by a fear of the unknown. When I was locked in they turned around and wheeled out another television but when they turned it on it was not a live feed from 12 but a live feed to Snow.

I stared up at the man who could end my life with a click of his fingers and he grinned at me, "Hello again Katniss. I hear that you didn't react as expected to that lovely bit of evening entertainment."

The anger boiled up inside of me as I heard him say that blowing up my home and friends was entertaining to him.

"I just wanted you to know the boundaries that I will cross to get this information from you and that if you aren't affected by it then we will just have to step it up a gear. Now because I am a generous person I would like to give you another chance to tell me anything that you know about the rebel plans."

Fear struck me as I remembered that he wanted information that I didn't have but even though I told him this on numerous occasions he still refused to believe me. I once again told him that I knew nothing.

"Oh well, that is a shame but it means that I get to test out my new machine. I would really like some feedback on how affective it is." When he said this he turned to one of the guards who was sitting at a smallish table with a control system on it. Snow nodded at him and he flicked on a switch, which was presumably the on button. In a minute my body was racked with excruciating pain, it shot through me in little bursts and ridded my body of any energy that I had. _What was he doing to me? What is this? When will it stop? _All of these questions flooded my mind and then it stopped just as abruptly as it had started and I was sitting in the chair trying hard to get my breathing back to normal. After a few moments my eyesight cleared slightly and my gaze went back to Snow's ghastly face. He was once again smiling at me and this by its self was enough to make me shiver.

"So how does it work?" He taunted me. He knew exactly how affective it was, he had been watching the whole thing. I didn't reply to him.

"Oh, are we still not talking Katniss? What a shame. Why don't you give me some information on the rebels and I will give you some information on … hmm I don't know … maybe your family?" This last statement made my heart drop into my stomach; he knew that I would kill to know whether or not my family was in danger. I hesitated for a moment, what could I say? I genuinely didn't know anything about rebel plans but what if I told a small lie? I didn't know if I should, anyway if I could lie what's stopping Snow from doing the exact same thing? Even though it killed me inside I once again stayed quiet. I could tell that this was not what Snow was expecting, he probably thought that I was going to beg him to tell me how they were but I didn't. I knew that Snow could lie straight through his puffy, blood scented lips. Instead of trying to talk to me again another round of pain shot through my body but it wasn't as long as the first time and I was silently thankful.

"Well Katniss I am very disappointed, I thought you cared about your family? Well if you still aren't going to talk maybe we should take the electrocuting up a level?" Finally I had a name for this disgusting machine: _Electrocution. _I felt my muscles tense up as I prepared myself to go through another round.

Then it hit.

It hurt so badly that I couldn't stop myself as I cried out in pain, which was something that I swore I would never give Snow the pleasure of. I was drifting out of consciousness and I could hear Snow's evil laughter somewhere far off. I tried to keep my eyes open. Then another extremely intense wave hit and I let out another cry of pain, I was going to pass out. As the third wave shook my body I knew that I couldn't hold on any longer and that's when the blackness overcame me.

I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry this chapter is so late! I know this chapter isn't very exciting but it will pick up soon! Thanks for reading my fanfic and for all of the reviews. Please review this chapter and I welcome any constructive criticism! Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 7:**

**Katniss:**

_I am running through my woods and the birds are singing sweetly as I chase after a butterfly. Prim, my mother and my father are there and we are all laughing and my father starts to call out for me but then he disappears and so do Prim and my mother and I am left alone. Then Gale appears beside me and I start to cry on his shoulder but he moves away from me with a look of hate on his face and he screams at me. He is angry because I love Peeta and not him and I tell him that I will always love him but never in that way and that I see him as a brother but this only angers him more and he lashes out at me but I stumble out of the air and then he is gone and I am once again alone in my woods. Then I hear a rustling coming from the bushes behind me and I automatically go to my shoulder for my bow and arrows but it's not there. The rustling grows louder and I start to panic. I have no weapons, no way to defend myself from whatever is out there and I realize how lost I am without the things that I love the most. _

_Without my family I have nobody who loves me for who I am, without my best friend I have nobody to help protect me, without Peeta I have nobody to love and without my weapons I am nobody special. This is how I realize that when Snow took away all of these things he made me truly vulnerable and he doesn't expect me to do anything about it. Well I have decided to prove him wrong so I turn around to meet this monster but find myself looking right into the eyes of Peeta and when I fully take him in I see his outstretched arms and I run right into them but instead of holding me close and using his wonderful words to console me he doesn't react. I peer up at him and see that his gaze is still focused on behind me. I turn around and see a tall, very pretty girl with long, blonde hair standing staring at Peeta with a wide grin plastered on her face. Then she ran right at him and jumped into his open arms and when he pulls away they start to kiss. At this point I turn away and run as fast as I can whilst the familiar salty taste of tears enters my mouth. Then I hear something chasing me and bounding through the bushes, I turn to see what it is but I turn too sharply and trip over an old tree root. I fall over and I feel a sharp pain shoot through my ankle. The next thing I feel is a hot panting breath on my back and I hear a low growl. I slowly rotate my body and come face to face with a wolf. As soon as I make eye contact it howls and pounces, I throw feeble punches trying to protect myself in any way possible but the wolf is too strong and it starts to tear my skin with its claws. I start to scream but the wolf takes no notice. That's when I hear the familiar laugh and I tilt my head ever so slightly to confirm my suspicions. Sure enough standing there laughing is Peeta. My heart shatters further and I give up fighting._

I gain consciousness for only a few minutes but it is long enough to figure out that I have been shoved back into my familiar prison cell. Just as I am focusing on my surroundings I am dragged back into the horrible world of unconsciousness.

**Peeta:**

Since I found out the devastating news I had been very distant. I wasn't eating or sleeping properly and it was only on a rare occasion that I would talk. I hadn't seen Gale, Haymitch or anybody else that was in that room since I was told about my family. The only people I saw were Dr Phillips, Prim and Katniss' mother. I was sitting in the hospital waiting room after a long session with Dr Phillips. I was waiting for my next appointment time and it was fair to say that I wasn't looking forward to it. These sessions were extremely awkward ever since I insulted her and also because she tries to make me tell her all my worries but I refuse and manage to shut her up by asking her if that will bring my family back or if Katniss will magically appear in my arms just because I have talk to her about it. The door opens interrupting my reverie and in walks Gale holding a card with my next session time on it. He walks up to hand it to me and as he comes closer I can see the guilt washing over his face and a little part of me is glad of this even though I knew fine well that it wasn't his fault.

"Dr Phillips asked me to give you this and I thought that we should talk." He says this in a very weak and quiet voice and that little bit of me that was glad of his guilt is quickly extinguished.

"Oh … um… yeah I think we should talk too." I hate the way that I reply to him because it makes me sound like I'm not coping and even if I'm not I don't like everyone to see it. For once I really didn't know what to say so I just sat there waiting for him to start. Finally he did and to be honest it wasn't what I was expecting.

"First off I have to say how bad I feel but that you're not alone," I stare at him after he says this because I'm so confused, what does he mean? All of his family survived, he made sure of that.

"No, you don't understand, what I mean is a lot of people lost their loved ones in the fire and that they are all grieving and that even though she might not be dead Prim and her mother are both grieving for Katniss. I guess what I mean is that so many people understand at least a fraction of the pain that you are going through and that if you ever needed to talk about anything then they would be there to listen." I can tell that he is uncomfortable and I guess he's right but I don't want to unload my heart to a stranger. _But Prim isn't a stranger! _A small voice argues with me. Oh well, I can think about that later. Right now I want to hear what Gale has to say.

"I… I guess I never thought about it that way. Thanks." I manage to stutter.

"No problem, I just hate the fact that I didn't save everybody that night and I would never wish for anybody to go through that loss by themselves even if that person is you." I notice the amount of effort and how kind he is being to me and I really do appreciate it.

"Look Gale, I'm grateful for everything and I don't want you to continue to feel guilty for my family's death. I'm sure that you tried to save as many people as you could and that you would have saved them if you had the chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is lets just forgive and forget, I know that we both have feelings for Katniss but that also means that we are both as desperate as each other to rescue her. I think it would be much better if we both try to save her instead of fighting all the time and I'm sure that Katniss would agree." All of this seems to flow out of me very quickly and I know that I should have said it earlier and not kept it all bottled up like that. I mean what I say though; I do think that we should put our heads together and think of a way to save Katniss.

"Wow Peeta that was pretty deep. Thank you for forgiving me and your right I would have jumped at the chance to save me and I agree about rescuing Katniss but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on her. Once she's rescued it's every man for him self, I'm sorry but I just can't bury my feelings away." He seems to say all of this with the same quick pace I had but I can see where he is coming from.

"Fair enough, as long as we get her out of Snow's hands." I was going to add how I know she'll pick me but I remembered our deal to rescue Katniss and decided against it. With a shake of his head Gale leaves the room and I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. _Finally I have found somebody who wants to rescue Katniss as quickly as I do._ It is when I remember my appointment that I realize how weak I am and that if I am going to be considered for any rescue plans I need to buff up and get stronger. I decide right there and then that I will stick to my timetable and I will eat everything that is put down in front of me. I also vow to try and tame my angry outbursts and that I should try harder in my sessions with Dr P. I knew that these next few weeks weren't going to be easy and that they would bring some pain but I just keep an image of Katniss suffering in my head and I suddenly feel a lot stronger. _If Katniss can take on the wrath of Snow then I can take on the wrath of fitness._

With these thoughts fresh in my mind I head off to dinner and I am true to my word. After I finish eating the grey slop that they call food here, I walk off to my room and get ready for bed. When I am finally in bed I drift off to sleep almost instantly and the last thought to cross my mind is _I must stay strong for Katniss. When I feel defeated I just need to picture her and I will find strength. _When the land of dreams finally takes me under I don't have nightmares for once. Instead I dream of saving her and what our lives will be like after the war. It is safe to say that I wake up feeling refreshed and ready to take on today's battles.

As I pull myself out of bed and get into the shower I think of how hard the training will be. Obviously it will push us but surely they won't put me in the top set, I mean I have lost a lot of weight and muscle and I think that I would pass out if I had to fight some of the Mr Muscle guys that I have seen around Thirteen. Once I am dressed I put my arm into the wall to find out what the day has in store for me and head out for breakfast. I grab my tray – which consists of a rather hefty helping of porridge, a banana and a glass of water - and sit down. It is then that I look down at my arm and see that from 8 am until 1 pm I am in physical training, then lunch and then from 2pm until 6.30pm I have weapon training. I am sure that both of these are going to tire me out rather quickly. I finish eating, put away my tray and head out to the fields. Just as I walk out the heavens open out and it starts to rain. Heavily. _This is going to be one hard day._ This is the one thought that passes through my mind as I am greeted by a _very _stern looking man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry again that this is late, just blame the teachers and homework! Thanks for reading my fanfic and for everybody who has been following this from the start! **

**Enjoy!**

**Part 8:**

**Katniss:**

I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now but when I finally woke up, the image I saw shocked me. I sat up and leaned my back against the hard, cold wall. I looked around me, trying to get rid of my dizziness and focus my bearings. I was so sure that I had been dragged back to my cell room but I must have been mistaken because instead of there being one bed in the corner there was now two. I moved my eyes around the room again and this time I spotted a crouched figure in the opposite corner of the room.

"H…Hello?" My voice was croaky and I stumbled on my words but I'm sure the person had heard me, maybe not because I got no reply.

"Hello?" I said again, this time my voice a lot more loud and powerful. The person had heard me because they turned their frail body ever so slightly towards me and looked me in the eyes. As soon as I recognized who it was my body froze. _Why am I sharing a cell with her? I thought that I had already saved her?_

The person's voice interrupted my train of thoughts, "Hi Katniss." Their voice was almost as frail as her body. I looked disbelievingly right in to the eyes of Annie Cresta.

**Peeta:**

Saying that this man was stern was an understatement. He was the most stubborn person I have ever met, apart from Katniss of course. He was all about the work and never about the play. He pushed me to a point where I almost had to take a trip back to the hospital. Although I had once been fit and agile all of that muscle had been lost during my arrival in 13. All of this muscle had to be regained though and the only way to get it back was through blood, sweat and tears. The man who was taking me through this torture was called Sergeant Craig Marshal. Sergeant Marshal's favourite saying was "No pain, no gain." Even though this was true, it didn't mean that it helped us in any way. Every day it was the same routine: get up; have breakfast; two hours of physical; lunch; one hour strategy and finally two hours of weapons and their proper use. However, when I stuck my arm in the wall to get my timetable for the day I immediately noticed something different. It said that after breakfast I had to report straight to command. A million reasons pulsed through my head at once but I knew better than to get myself hyped up for something that wasn't going to happen and I managed to slow my breathing and calm down. I hurriedly gulped down my breakfast, not even chewing, and ran from the cafeteria to command. I slowed my run to a walk and made myself catch my breath and calm down before I entered the door. As soon as I entered I felt a wave of sadness envelop me and I took a minute to clear my head from all thoughts of my family and their deaths. Once I was ready I sat down and looked around the rest of the group. I noticed Haymitch, Gale, Finnick, Coin, Beetee, Johanna, Plutarch and Boggs were all seated at the table. Everybody had a very serious look about them and I could already tell that I wasn't called here for some fun and games.

Coin was the first person to break the silence. "Well it looks like we have all arrived, good morning everybody." I nodded my head but kept my lips sealed as I waited for somebody to inform me on why I had to be here.

"I have called this meeting based on the Rebel's next move. Obviously there is a war coming and our part in this war will be to terminate the Hunger Games and overthrow President Snow. In order to do this we need to have the Districts on our side. We have already secured Districts 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 and 5. We don't need to worry about District 12 or 13 and we have almost secured 3. That leaves us with Districts 1, 2 and 4, in particular Districts 1 and 2. What I want is to have some propaganda videos made and then sent out to the various Districts. We will get Beetee to intercept a mandatory viewing of the President and show them then. Since Plutarch will be leading this task he will explain in greater detail."

I couldn't help but stare at Coin. There were only three and a half Districts that weren't on the Rebel side. So much has happened since I had been here in 13. My head was about to burst with all of this new information and the thought of shooting a propaganda video without Katniss made my stomach lurch. My thoughts were interrupted by Plutarch and I had no choice but to listen to his stupid video ideas.

"Yes, well we would like Peeta to be the lead in these videos. For two reasons:

1) The citizens love you and sympathise with your situation because Katniss and you are separated.

2) Your way with words tends to make anybody believe what you are saying.

We would like to have shots of you helping at the hospitals or shooting down some Capitol planes, something that shows how you are fighting and why the Rebels idea of life is so good." When Plutarch finished I sat there staring at him like he had just grown two heads.

I was supposed to go out and pretend that everything was just fine and that the Rebels were saints. This was their way of grouping soldiers and what happens at the end? Everybody has a great big WAR! Of course I wasn't on Snows side but I couldn't face the fact of so much hurt and despair happening. The more I thought about it the more I was leaning towards saying okay because it would stop the Hunger Games and no more unlucky kids would have to get hurt. The only thing that made me hold back was Katniss. Snow knew that she was my greatest weakness and I knew that he would use her against me. I couldn't make up my mind on the spot and I really had to think about it so I just replied with "I don't know yet, this is a lot to take in all at once. I'll think about it." After I said this I walked out and headed to the remainder of physical training.

I worked harder than ever before in training, trying to take out all of my frustration on my body. By the time we were told to go for lunch I was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was breathing heavily. I felt disgusting so I decided to go back to my room and take a quick shower before heading fro lunch. When I was in my shower the only thing I could think about was what Coin had asked me to do. I was stuck because as much as I wanted to help the Rebels in their fight to overthrow the Capitol, my need to get Katniss back was stronger. I didn't know what to do but I felt like the obvious was staring me straight in the face. I finished my shower and put on some clean clothes before I walked down to lunch. I had so many thoughts swirling through my head that I didn't realise a very excitable Prim was trying to chat to me. I turned around and caught on to the last few words she was saying.

"… and I'm just so excited because Christmas is coming and I know I don't get presents but it's still my favourite time of year. I just love all the carols and cookies and stuff! Are you excited yet Peeta?!" Prim said all of this very fast and I was surprised at how excited she was.

"Yeah, I guess I'm excited but it's still a month away!" I couldn't help but smile, Prim's happiness was contagious.

"I know but you can still get excited!" I knew she wouldn't give up until I agreed but I wasn't that jolly. It dawned on me that this was probably the first year that Prim and Mrs Everdeen wouldn't have Katniss with them. This thought made my face fall and Prim seemed to notice.

"Peeta, are you alright? You look a little sad." I could see the worry etched on to Prim's young face.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about Katniss and how I really didn't want her to spend Christmas locked up with Snow." As I said this saw Prim's smile falter but then it grew.

"But Peeta, Christmas is still a month away, you could try to get her put before then. I bet that would be the best Christmas present she'll ever get." I stared at Prim; I couldn't believe how positive she was. Even though her sister was locked away she still saw the bright side of life. She was right I could set myself a goal of getting Katniss rescued before Christmas; it would be the best Christmas present that I could ever receive.

I turned back to face Prim, "Prim, thank you. Thank you for giving me more hope. I am going to get Katniss out of there and back safe with us for Christmas. I will." With this new hope I forgot about lunch and decided to pay Coin a visit. I walked out of the cafeteria and straight to command, hoping that I would find Coin in there. Sure enough, when I opened the door I saw Coin sitting there with Boggs looking over some maps or something. As I entered the room, Coin lifted up her head and pointed to a chair.

"I will be with you shortly." She turned back to Boggs and they continued on in a hushed manner. I thought about what I was about to say and I wondered if they would accept it. I had come to a decision to help the Rebels but only if; in return, they helped me to rescue Katniss and Annie. My thoughts were interrupted by Coin.

"I assume that you are here on the basis of my proposal?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Well you will need to wait whilst I call the others, I am sure they would like to hear what you have to say as well." As she said this she started to type on a keyboard and then pushed a button. She was probably contacting them through their communicuff. We waited in silence as one by one Johanna, Beetee, Gale, Haymitch, Plutarch and finally Finnick entered the room.

When everybody was seated Coin stood up and addressed us "I have called you all here because Peeta has come to a decision. I do not yet know what it is so I will let Peeta explain." She sat back down and I took that as my cue to start talking.

I stood up and looked each person in the eye before I started. "I have been thinking about the proposal long and hard throughout the day and I have finally reached my decision. I had many reasons as to why I would not agree, the main one being Katniss' welfare. However, I am going to accept the offer but on one condition. I will help you if you help me rescue Katniss and Annie from Snow." When I had finished I sat back down and the room erupted in to disagreements and shouts. Coin watched me closely and didn't say anything. Finally she called for quiet and returned her gaze to me.

"Peeta, there is a reason that we have not rescued Katniss yet. It is a very risky situation and we could endanger many lives in the process of saving her. I refuse to waste many lives in order to save one life." Coin was looking at me with cold, stubborn eyes. My heart dropped in to my stomach but I wouldn't back down that easily.

"If you refuse to help me then I refuse to help you. It is as simple as that. Katniss is part of me and I will not endanger her life by helping you if you are not even going to try to save her. But just know that with or without your help I will find a way to save Katniss _and_ Annie, even if it kills me." I can feel the anger welling up inside of me and everybody is staring at me including Coin and her icy glare.

It was then that Finnick spoke up, "I think we should agree to Peeta's terms. We all know that we need him on our side and if he died then the public would never forgive us." I looked at Finnick and nodded my head in thanks; he returned it with a smile.

Coin looked at Finnick and I before she spoke, "I suppose that I don't really have a chance in the matter because I can't have you dying on me, Finnick is right." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Coin had agreed. Joy coursed through my body as the thought of Katniss coming back seemed closer than ever. One thing crossed my mind, I had to get Coin to admit this in front of Thirteen otherwise she could change her mind at any minute.

"How do I know that you won't go back on your word?" I asked with a firm tone.

"Well I could make a speech to the population of the District, if that put your mind at rest?" She asked me in a patronizing tone.

"Yes it would. Thank you." I replied sharply. With that I walked out of the door and I couldn't stop the wide grin from entering my face.

I was one step closer to getting my Katniss back.

**Please review! If anything should be changed or introduced just let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I've not updated in a while but here's Chapter 9. Have a great Christmas!**

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss:**

I always tried to make an effort to talk to Annie but most of the time she would drift off into her own little world. I learnt a lot about her and I know understood that Finnick and Annie are very much in love. I was so glad that I had offered to take her beatings for her because she was too weak and vulnerable to go through any beatings. The last few days have been getting progressively worse. Beatings are now as daily as my bread and water meals, everyday, but that isn't the worst that they do to me. My body is broken physically and mentally, I have had to watch District Twelve burn and hear my family's screams on repeat. Snow always has a new torture machine to try out on me but his favourite punishment has been electrocution. I am now terrified of anything that resembles a chair or televisions.

After my beating I was thrown into my room again. I sat there and tried to strike up a conversation with Annie but I once again got nothing back. I heard one of the guards walking and I thought I would be taking another trip to the electrocution chair. Sure enough the guard opened the door and dragged me into the familiar torture chamber, but to my great surprise none of the usual equipment was there. Instead of a large chair there was a long, heavy, metal table with straps to hold you down. The guards dragged me over and strapped me down, as I looked up I saw that there was a screen built into the ceiling but before I had any time to question why it was there Snow entered the room. He walked towards me and looked me right in the eyes with his snake-like slits.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen, today I would like to try something new out but before we do I would like to ask you again, what do you know about the Rebels and their plans?" I had heard this question repeated so many times and I was tired of it because my answer was always the same.

"No, as I am sure you are aware I have nothing to say about the Rebels." I all but growled back at him.

"No need to get cheeky Miss Everdeen, I was just trying to give you one last chance but seeing as you still refuse to speak I will just move on with my plans. Now, what would you say if I told you that your perfect little bread boy, Peeta Mellark was going to be involved in my new plan?" He was back to using his patronizing voice.

"I would tell you that you are crazy and need to go to a mental institute." Snow started to laugh at this. I admit that I probably shouldn't have said that but I didn't care because I knew that Snow would still hurt me.

"Well I would like to inform you that my new plan is to make you forget your precious Peeta Mellark and then I will give you an extreme beating and send you back to him. This will be enough for him to come after me and once he is dead all of the Rebel plans will fall through." He gave me a grin after he said this and if I could I would have slapped him there and then.

"Sorry to break it to you but I will never forget Peeta, and you want to know why? Because I love him, not that you would know what love is but it is strong enough for me to never forget Peeta." I didn't mean for all of that to come tumbling out but I had to say something. Snow's grin grew even wider as I made this speech and I couldn't help but kick myself because I had let that slip.

"This just gets better and better! Now, time to try out my new plan, guards turn on the television and pass me the syringe." Both of these things happened and soon I was staring at images of my family, my father, Prim, my mother, Gale and all of his family but one thing I did notice was that no photos of Peeta came up. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my left bicep and I tilted my head enough to see Snow injecting me with a bright blue liquid. My memories became fuzzy but I knew that I had to keep thinking of Peeta, otherwise I would forget him and I couldn't let that happen. I did the only thing I could do; I shouted at the top of my lungs that I loved Peeta Mellark. I kept on shouting until my throat was raw or when I passed out; I can't really remember what happened.

When I awoke I was back in my cell with Annie and I could feel pain whenever I moved my body. I decided to try and get as much sleep as possible and I fell asleep, dreaming of my boy with the bread.

The same routine happened as the day before and it went on for a few days. On the fourth day when I was thrown back into my room I couldn't picture Peeta's face. I wanted to cry but my throat was raw from another day of shouting my love for Peeta. I lay down and waited for today to repeat itself tomorrow. Sure enough, the same thing happened but this time before I fell asleep I was starting to forget all the times that Peeta and I had done something together. Even the memories of the Hunger Games were starting to fade, and I couldn't take any more.

It was the sixth day and I felt defeated I went in for another round of the bright blue substance. By the end of this round I had forgotten his name. This was the first day that I had gone without shouting for _him._ I didn't know who he was but I couldn't forget either. There was a little voice in the back of my head telling me to remember him but I had absolutely no idea what it was I was supposed to remember. The main thing that went through my mind was how to escape this prison.

**Peeta:**

It has been three days now since that meeting in Command and I have been shooting propos as if my life depended on it. Of course, Katniss' life _does_ depend on this so really I shouldn't be complaining. I haven't heard any plans being discussed to rescue Katniss and I am starting to worry about Coin going back on her word. Even though I know this is stupid as she made a speech to Thirteen the day that we had that meeting. I don't know if I should bring the subject up but if nobody says anything soon I think I'm going to have to. My mood has been gradually decreasing because everyday that I'm away from Katniss it kills me a little more inside. I didn't really know what to do except to film these propos, so that is what I did. Everyday would be the same, I would wake up, go for breakfast, attend one hour of physical training and then meet up with Plutarch and then he would fill me in on what we were doing that day.

**_Three days later_**

Today was no different, I woke up went to breakfast and training then walked to Command to meet up with Plutarch. I walked in and found the camera team sitting at the table. The camera team consisted of Plutarch (organiser), Castor and Pollux – two brothers (camera men) and Cressida and Messalla (director and assistant). I sat down and waited for Plutarch to start explaining what we would be doing today.

"Okay, today is a very big day; we are going to go into another District to get footage of Peeta helping out in the war front. Of course nobody will actually be fighting but we are going to get some shots of Peeta in the hospital, it will look great." Plutarch is obviously over excited but I can't help to think that it's strange for us to be going to another District, mainly because we could get hurt and that is the last thing that Coin wants.

My suspicions grew stronger and I can't help but ask about this mission. "Plutarch, I hate being lied to, so why don't you just tell us why we are actually going on this mission?" I surprise myself by the force that is behind my tone but it seems to do the trick.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to lie, okay the real reason is because we need to keep you occupied Peeta. Today is the day that they are going to try and rescue Katniss. Coin knew that you would want to go but she can't send you in because if you and Katniss don't make it back she won't have anybody to back up the campaign." Plutarch says all of this very quickly and I take a few seconds to process what he has just says. When it sinks in I can't help but let a huge smile grow on my face.

I'm going to get Katniss back, in my arms. This is the greatest Christmas present ever.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Please review this chapter; I don't mind constructive criticism so that I can change it if I need to! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Enjoy!**

**Katniss**

Every time I try to remember that person my mind goes fuzzy. I have tried so hard to remember and it is getting frustrating. I have pushed that to the back of my mind for now because the daily beatings have been getting worse. They are making me weaker by the day but I know that I can't give up, no, I **won't** **give up.** I have been talking to Annie a lot more; we mainly talk about her and her life before she got captured. I enjoy learning about her because I can't talk about myself as I don't remember much of my life aside from my mother, Prim and Gale. Today when the guards arrived to drag me out my stomach drops a little because I know what is to come.

I was dragged into the chamber and the beating started. This time it was so much worse, all I could feel was pain and I wanted it to stop. I didn't cry out because I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. So I just lay there and took it all in. I looked at the floor and saw a small pile of blood forming; I was on the bridge of plunging into darkness and I was in so much pain that I welcomed the trip to the land of the unconscious.

**Peeta:**

The camera crew and I all board the silver hovercraft and I couldn't help but feel a sense of unease as I climbed aboard. Though I wasn't to blame as the last time I was on a hovercraft I was being taken into the arena. I quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and planned out what Katniss and I should do when she returns and is released from hospital. As I thought of the hospital my thoughts drifted to the extent of what Katniss' injuries would be. Panic surged through my body at the thought of Katniss being seriously injured, but as soon as I started to get really panicked we landed in District Eight.

Plutarch told us that he was staying on the hovercraft in order to inform us of any foreseeable attacks by the Capitol. He explained the use of the earpieces to us and told us to not touch them because if we didn't hear of the attacks then we may be in extreme danger. We all agreed to listen to what he told us and we headed off to the hospital. We walked through the ruins of the District until we arrived at a large warehouse, I looked around for the hospital and it suddenly dawned on me that this warehouse _was_ the hospital. Anger coursed through my body at the thought of injured people having to stay in a warehouse. That anger only increased as I entered the 'hospital'.

It was worse than I had expected, as soon as I walked in I was assaulted by the smell of rotting skin and soiled sheets. I looked down the narrow corridor and saw endless rows of beds and patients. Some of the patients were only about three years old. I looked around the room and my heart sank as I saw a large group of covered body shapes. A lady approached me she looked fairly young, maybe mid-thirties. Her eyes run over the team and I and I felt as if she is checking whether I was worthy enough to be in her presence.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The authoritative tone in which she spoke shocked me.

"I am Peeta Mellark and this is my camera crew. We are here to visit the injured and to film propos for the other districts to inspire them to keep fighting against the Capitol." I replied in what I hoped was an equally authoritative tone but I don't think it quite matched hers.

I saw the recognition on her face as I told her my name but that did not make her any less intimidating. "I see, I am Commander Paylor and I am in charge of running things here, in District Eight."

"Well Commander, do we have your permission to speak to the wounded? I will try and lift their spirits and restore as much of their hope in the Rebels as I can." I try to make myself sound as convincing as I can whilst I give her a very serious look, to be honest I am just making it up as I go.

"As long as you do not cause any form of distress between any of the patients I am fine with your presence here." As she says this I see a brief look of kindness flash in her eyes but as quickly as it appears it is gone.

"Thank you Commander Paylor and I promise to do nothing but attempt to calm the patients." With this said I walk to the first bed and start enforcing my plan to bring a slight bit of happiness into the faces of the patients.

The patients recognise me at once and I am soon being asked all kinds of questions about the Rebels plans and what I have been up to recently. Seeing the hope in their eyes is the most thrilling thing I have ever seen and it almost makes their injuries seem less serious. As I walk down the beds I come to one bed containing a boy and girl who look like they are bother and sister. They don't look older than five and their injuries break my heart. The boy is missing half of his left arm and has burns up the right side of his neck; the girl has half of her right leg missing and has burns covering the whole of her neck. I stop at their bed and walk over to them; they seem to be having a conversation but stop as soon as they realise who I am.

"John …. John! I…I…it's P…Peeta M...Mellark!" The girl shouts out to her brother excitedly. The joy in her voice makes me grin like mad.

"Cassie I think you must be seeing things maybe you bumped your head in the attack." The brother – John – says to his sister – Cassie.

"No! It really is him! Hello Mr Peeta Mellark, sir." Cassie says to me and I can't help but chuckle at how formal she is in greeting me.

"Hello!" I call back cheerily to the two children.

"Oh my gosh Cass! It really is him!" John says finally believing his sister.

"Yes, it really is me, Peeta Mellark! I'm here to try and cheer everybody up. May I ask what happened?"

"Well, we were in school when there was a bomb raid and John and I were injured. During that raid our parents died so it's just John and me." Cassie tells me and her voice breaks at one point and she starts to cry. This in turn leads tears to form in my own eyes. I move closer to the bed and comfort the little girl and her brother as much as I can.

I sit and chat to them for a while before I turn to the cameras, look right into the lens and say "Look what the Capitol are doing to us, these children have been through too much in their short lives already. We can not let this continue. We need to stop this, together. We need to show the Capitol that they can not control us and we need to show them soon. So join in the fight and stop this cruelty. We will not be defeated!" I don't know where this burst of energy comes from but as soon as I finish it I want to leave and get back to Thirteen. I walk up the aisle and say goodbye to everybody, just as we are outside the 'hospital' and everybody is congratulating me on a job well done, Plutarch appears in our ears and informs us that there is an expected attack in a few minutes and that we need to get back to the hovercraft immediately.

We start to run just as the bombs start to fall and I turn back in time to see the 'hospital' go up in flames. The cries of pain are so loud that I can hear them over the explosions. I turn back around and push myself to run faster but I don't see the piece of metal in my way until my prosthetic leg trips over it and I crash to the ground. As soon as I'm down I hear an explosion go off just to the left of me and I am not quick enough to dodge the flying debris and something hits me in the back of the head. I cry out in pain and hear the concerned voices of my team in front of me. Everything starts to get fuzzy and the last thing I remember is somebody picking me up and running before I pass out.

**Gale:**

I sit nervously on the hovercraft as the rest of the rescue team go over the plan for the hundredth time. The only thought that runs through my head is _Hold in there Catnip, I'm coming for you._ I lay my head on the wall behind me and attempt to get a bit of last minute sleep as I'm sure I'll need the extra energy when it comes to rescuing Catnip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late; I'm going to try to make my updates as frequent as I can. Please review to tell me if I need to change anything!**

**P.S: I didn't know where the Capitol held Peeta captive so I made it up.**

**Enjoy!**

**Peeta:**

Blackness. That's all that I can see. The faint murmur of voices breaks through my unconscious state and I am eager to wake up. I try to break through the blackness but I can't I am too weak. I can't move my arms but that doesn't mean that I will stop trying. I try to remember how I ended up like this but the memory seems to be blocked. Maybe if I wake up I will remember so I concentrate on that. After about five minutes I manage to waggle my fingers and I take that as a good sign and keep trying. Ten minutes after that the blackness seems to dissolve and a white light breaks through my eye lids. I open up my eyes but quickly close them again as the room is too bright.

"Haymitch…Haymitch! He's awake; I just saw his eye lids flutter open." Somebody shouts, I open my eyes again and try to tell them to not shout so loud but all I can manage is a hoarse whisper. I move my eyes around the room and see Plutarch and Haymitch at the end of my bed.

"Why hello there lover boy, nice of you to make an appearance." Haymitch says in his usual sarcastic way. I can't talk so I just grumble which makes Haymitch burst into laughter. I raise my eyebrows at him in a questioning manner as to ask what happened.

Haymitch sees this and explains that I was caught by some flying debris in one of the explosions ad then tells me that there were hardly any survivors from the hospital. When I hear this my stomach drops, all I could see was Jack and Cassie laughing on their beds, even with their injuries.

"But it's not all bad news Peeta!" Plutarch exclaims rather excitedly and I wonder what good could possibly have come from this, "we managed to get some fantastic shots and the team are working away as we speak to get them ready." Anger bubbles in the pit of my stomach; after all of this all he cares about are his stupid propos.

I am about to lose it when Haymitch quickly jumps in "Also the distraction was great so I'm sure we have helped the rescue team greatly by being there, even if it did come at a cost." That reminds me, Katniss! The thought of her coming back calms me and when Haymitch and Plutarch leave I fall into a sleep full of dreams of Katniss.

**Gale:**

I am woken from my dream of Katniss by a large bump. I open my eyes and see that we have landed in a wood that was about half a mile away from where they are holding Katniss captive. We all exited the Hovercraft and started to walk out of the woods. As we walk through the woods I thought back to District Twelve and all the times Katniss and I went out there hunting, I couldn't help but smile at some of the memories but I was brought out of my reverie as we approached the edge of the woods. I looked out and saw a medium sized building standing on top of a hill. We headed off up the hill and reached the top of it in a matter of minutes. The building was a dingy grey colour and the entrance didn't seem to be too heavily guarded.

We crouched down ready to attack, I looked to my right and saw Sam, he was going to help me to rescue Katniss and Annie, on my left was Joe and Orion, they were to rescue any other prisoners that they can but only if they were willing to partake on the Rebels side. I looked at Sergeant Marshal, waiting for the signal to go. The plan was: The whole team (apart from Sam, Joe, Orion and I) were to distract the Peacekeepers enough for us four to get down to the cells, then we would rescue everybody and make our way back upstairs. Once we were upstairs we were to run back to the Hovercraft and fly back to Thirteen. It sounded so simple but in reality it was anything but.

We waited for about a minute, then Sergeant Marshal gave us the signal and we launched into action. The first few of the Thirteen team ran up to the doors and blew the lock off, after this happened the doors popped open. There were about fifteen Peacekeepers –at the moment- and twenty of us. The Peacekeepers were surprised but their shock quickly wore off and they started to shoot. We shot back and fought our way in, once we were in Sam, Joe, Orion and I split off from the rest of the group and looked around for doors, I spun around in a circle and spotted the elevators. I motioned towards them and started to run in their direction, dodging the bullets and fights as I went. We got to the elevators and I quickly pushed the button repeatedly, eventually the doors pinged open and we all hurriedly got inside and closed the doors. The last thing we saw before the doors closed was more Peacekeepers bursting through some side doors. It looked like we were going to have to be quick.

We went down to the bottom floor, assuming that they would be this far down and waited for the doors to open. When they did open we were assaulted with a rancid smell, we quickly got over that and stepped out of the elevator.

As soon as we stepped out four Peacekeepers arrived and stood in front of us, blocking our path.

"I will only ask once, please would you move out the way?" I asked with false cheer.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The second Peacekeeper replied.

"Well I did ask nicely." As I said this the four of us pounced, one on each Peacekeeper. I had a gun with me but I didn't want to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. I would rather have had my bow but I couldn't use it because I had to use two hands to load and fire it, so my only other option was to bring a gun. I managed to knock my Peacekeeper out and saw that the others had managed to do the same. We jumped up and ran down the stone corridor. We finally got to some cells and that was where Sam and I left Orion and Joe. We continued to run down the corridor, looking in every cell as we did so, there were around sixteen cells and as we approached the last cell we saw Annie curled up in the corner.

I brought out the keys that I stole from one of the Peacekeepers and unlocked the door. Annie looked up at the sound of the door opening and I saw a look of fear cross her face. She looked pretty shaken up, she had a few faded bruises on her face and was a bit on the skinny side but apart from that she looked unharmed. I guess Katniss' deal really was put into action.

I slowly approached Annie "Hello Annie, I'm Gale and that is Sam, we're here to rescue you and Katniss and take you back home." I said this in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Are you Katniss' hunting partner? Do you know Finnick? Is he alright?" she asked me quickly.

"Yes, yes and yes. He can't wait to see you." I replied and it was true. Finnick kept saying how excited he was and it got so annoying that I couldn't be in the same room as him. I saw Annie perk up at this and she slowly rose to her feet.

I walked up to her and helped her to walk, "Annie do you know where Katniss is?" I asked her, praying that she knew.

"Well…..they…um…..took her to the …t..torture…chamber." She stuttered. My heart stopped. After I had recovered from my shock I started to move faster, my urge to save Katniss had just tripled.

"Do you think you could show us where that is?" I asked, my voice laced with urgency.

"Um…. Yes I think…so." Annie replied and we started to walk on, down the corridor. We walked as fast as we could with Annie in her frail state and we soon came to a large door. I heard chuckling from within and I knew that we were in the right place. Sam told Annie to stay outside the door and then I busted down the door. The first thing I saw was my Catnip lying in the middle of the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. My heart plummeted down as anger filled my body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter that you've all been asking for!**

**Enjoy!**

**Gale:**

I quickly noticed two peacekeepers standing on either side of Catnip and rage coursed through my body. Beside me I could see Sam gaping at the scene in front of us. I was the first person to move and I leapt at the peacekeeper who was holding a large black baton, the tip of it coated in a thin layer of blood. My attack surprised everybody in the room and in my peripheral vision I saw Sam following my lead.

We tumbled to the floor and I threw some well placed punches, receiving a few myself. I managed to steal the baton and throw it away from us. I heard it clatter on the floor somewhere and felt a slither of happiness that the peacekeeper had no more weapons or unfair advantages. I managed to overthrow the peacekeeper and I knocked him out with the butt of my gun. I saw Sam copy me and we tied them up back to back for good measure.

Sam made a move towards Catnip but I beat him to it and I gathered her up, carefully in my arms. I couldn't help the tear that fell down my cheek when I saw her beautiful face up close. There were faded bruises covering her face and neck but new ones were already starting to blossom over them. She was unbelievably thin, even worse than the short period before she started hunting.

Cuts and gashes were also prominent against her pale skin and her breathing was so shallow that I was struggling to her it. I felt for her pulse and my heart sank even lower when I discovered how faint it was. The worst injury that I could see right now was the long gash that started from the middle of her forehead and disappeared into her hairline, it was still bleeding and fast. I ripped a long strip off of my Thirteen uniform and carefully wrapped around the wound.

It was when a hand waved in front of my face that I realise that Sam had been trying to talk to me. "Sorry, what were you saying Sam?" I asked rather breathlessly.

"I said that we should hurry up and get out before the remaining peacekeepers call for backup." Sam said, trying and failing to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Yeah, I agree, have you got Annie?" he nodded, "okay then lets go and grab Orion, Joe and whoever else they have." Sam agreed and we hurried off back down the corridor. As I ran, with Catnip in my arms I saw that all of the cells had been opened, except a few.

When we reached the top of the corridor we saw Orion and Joe waiting for us with a group of around seven people. "Thank goodness you're here, we were getting worried!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sorry, we ran into a bit of trouble, did any more peacekeepers arrive?" I asked, curiosity overcoming me. Orion nodded and moved to the side. When he moved I saw a heap of peacekeepers, including the four that we first came across.

"Okay well I think that is our signal to get out of here as fast as we can." I stated, trying to lighten the mood, but my attempt was brushed to the side. I ran over to the elevator and pressed the button and we waited, all a bit nervous of what we would find when we got back up to the top floor.

The elevator arrived and the familiar ping of the doors went off again. Joe, Orion, Sam and I ushered the others in first, seeing as we would have to get off before them. I cautiously moved Catnip over onto my left shoulder so that I could free up one of my hands to get my gun. We all waited in silence as the elevator made the journey up to the top floor. As we came to a halt I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins, I prepared myself for the worst as the doors opened at a painstakingly slow pace.

Finally the doors opened and the scene in front of me unfolded. There were a large number of injured peacekeepers but only a few of the rescue team were injured. Some of the fighting was still taking place but as we filtered out of the elevator the remainders of the team, who were still fighting, started to merge together and gradually overthrow the peacekeepers.

As the last peacekeeper fell we all ran for the doors, some helping the injured, as we stepped outside I couldn't help but let the smile break out over my face. I once again readjusted Catnip so that I was now carrying her bridal style. We quickly left the prison and walked briskly to the hovercraft, we weren't out of trouble until we were all onboard and had started back on our journey to Thirteen.

After about seven minutes of walking the woods came into view, and shortly after we were welcomed with the pleasant sight of the hovercraft. Sergeant Marshal hurriedly ushered the injured and ex-prisoners on first then the rest of us climbed aboard. As soon as I stepped onto the hovercraft medics swarmed down on me and took Catnip from my clutches. I tried to protest but I knew that she needed urgent medical attention, when I started to follow them to the hospital section I was pulled back by Sam. I sighed but let him take me to where the rest of the team – except the injured – were.

When I sat down Sergeant Marshal appeared and gave us all a slap on the back, it was obvious that he was pleased with how the mission went, "Well done, the mission went as planned and with only a few injured too. You should be proud of yourselves; we have saved many lives today."

I accepted the praise along with the others but I didn't say much as the others started up conversations, my mind was filled with thoughts of Catnip and how she was doing. I stared out the window as the scenery quickly flew by and after a while the familiar ruins of Thirteen came into view and we got ready to land.

The first people off the hovercraft were the medics who were rushing Catnip off to the hospital on a stretcher. I could tell by their rushed voices that Catnip wasn't out of the woods yet. The rest of us got off of the hovercraft and I offered to take Annie to the hospital to see Finnick, she literally jumped at this and I let out a small chuckle. Annie ran into the hospital and spotted Finnick immediately, my heart broke at the way the two of them rushed towards each other and embraced in a tight hug.

One of the doctors approached me and I thought I was about to get some news on Catnip but I was surprised when he pointed to my right arm and said "That needs to be looked at, follow me."

I looked to where he had pointed and was shocked to see a large wound, which looked as if it were from a knife, it started at my shoulder and went half way down my bicep. There was dried blood as well as new blood dribbling from it. I followed the doctor in and he started to clean my wound. I only did as he said because the sooner that this was over, the sooner I could see Catnip.

**Peeta:**

I heard a mixture of noises and I knew that the rescue team must have arrived back. My suspicions were confirmed when Haymitch burst into the room, a grin on his face.

"They've arrived back; they rescued Katniss, Annie and others. Katniss has lost quite a bit of blood from a wound to her head, she has lots of bruises from beatings and two fractured ribs. She is also suffering from malnutrition but right now she is stable and we are allowed to go visit her." Haymitch informed me as I jumped off of the bed and we ran to Katniss' room, Haymitch leading the way.

As we ran I felt butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes Katniss would be back in my arms. We arrived at her room and I had to stop myself from knocking down the door, I knew that she would have not only physical but emotional damage as well and I didn't want to alarm her. Haymitch and I walked in to the room and I got my first look at Katniss. My heart twisted as I took in her injuries and I felt the need to find Snow right now and get revenge, instead I calmed myself and approached her bedside. Her beauty still overwhelmed me and those gorgeous grey eyes followed me as I walked towards her. All of a sudden I couldn't take it any more and I ran to her and gathered her up in my arms, inhaling her scent.

"Oh, Katniss you don't know how much I have worried about you! I missed you every day that you weren't with me, I love you so much; please don't ever leave me again!" The words poured out from my mouth, describing how my heart felt. However, my happiness was short lived as Katniss roughly pushed me off of her.

She stared me right in the eyes and it was then that I realised something was truly wrong. "W…..Who are you?" she stuttered. I had to do a double take, had she really just said what I thought she had?

"Katniss… what on earth do you mean? How can you not know me?" I asked in disbelief, I glanced at Haymitch, then Prim and Mrs Everdeen. Each of them were staring at Katniss as if they couldn't believe what she had just said.

"I mean that I don't know who you are, I have absolutely no clue who you are and you just said you loved me. What is going on? Mum? Prim? Please I need to know!" She exclaimed, she was getting worked up and one of the machines that she was hooked up to started to beep faster. Haymitch took this as his cue to drag me from the room.

Devastation hit my body as I realised exactly what had just happened. Those three words just replayed in my head _"W…Who are you?"_ And that look that she had given me, the confusion clear in her eyes, showed that she really didn't know. I had lost the one thing that I had left. Katniss. _My_ Katniss was gone and I didn't know if I would ever get her back. It was with these thoughts that I ran off and hid in a cupboard somewhere. I ran away from what had just happened and I ran away from the only girl that I had ever loved. The girl who no longer knew me, the girl who had forgotten about me completely.

My heart had shattered into pieces as I let the tears overtake me and I sat, in the same cupboard that I ran off to after I found our about my family, I sat in there and wondered if I could ever get over this and accept what Katniss had said. The answer was no, I couldn't do it. I would get her back; I _had _to get her back, even if it meant making her fall in love with me all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I had loads of tests and stuff at school but it's the holidays now so I'll be updating more! I would really appreciate it if I could get another five reviews?**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 13:**

**Katniss:**

I started to come around and I could hear muffled voices in the background, I tried to move my arms but they felt like lead and I didn't feel like I had the strength right now to try and fight. I managed to slowly open my eyes but the light was blinding so I quickly closed them again. Pain enveloped my body and I knew that I had just come back from another session with the Peacekeepers. I struggled to remember what had happened and I was afraid to move in case the Peacekeepers were still with me. Then the memories came flooding back, I remembered being beaten so hard that I blacked out. If this was the case then surely I would be back in the confines of my cell? But then where were these voices coming from?

I listened harder trying to work out who was talking, but, no, it couldn't be…. is that Prim? I fought against the pain and forced my eyelids open, it was, I could see her, and my mother was standing beside her. I must be hallucinating, how were they here? I tried to sit up but I couldn't and I whimpered as a wave of pain rolled through my body. My movement got their attention and Prim ran at me, jumping into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and it was then that I knew Prim was real.

"Katniss, I've missed you so much I…..I thought that you w...were, that you were….." she stuttered and couldn't finish her sentence then broke down into a fit of tears. Tears of happiness ran down my own cheeks as I inhaled her scent, something that I never thought I would smell again. She pulled out of my arms and I wiped the tears from her cheeks before I encased her in my arms again.

Finally we separated ourselves and I was swept into a hug from my mother. For once I didn't flinch or try to escape her affection; I returned her hug and let her warmth flood over my body. Being captured by the Capitol made me realise how important my mum was to me and I swore to myself that if I ever escaped I would make more of an effort with her. This new promise started now and I found myself enjoying her presence. I knew that this would be a promise I wouldn't regret.

"Katniss I was so worried, I'm so glad that you're here. You have no idea how much I missed you. Don't worry it's over now, you're safe." Those were the words that she comforted me with, _you're safe_ these words echoed around my head, I tried to believe her but I knew deep down that I would never be safe with the Capitol and Snow hanging around.

"I missed you too mum." That was all I managed to choke out before the tears came again. Prim joined our embrace and the three of us sat there crying and locked in a tight triangle. I couldn't imagine what they had been through; losing my dad was hard enough for my mum imagine if I hadn't managed to come back, if I hadn't survived the torture? My adrenaline was starting to wear off now and the pain was slowly returning to my frail body. I was starting to grow tired and I just wanted to rest my head back on that soft pillow. My face must have shown some of my pain because Prim let go of me and helped me to lie back down.

"What happened, how did I get here?" I asked, my joy at seeing my family having distracted me from the obvious question.

"Oh, Katniss, it's a very long story and I only know parts of it, perhaps you should get some rest and then Gale could visit you?" my mother suggested to me. Hundreds of emotions ran through my body when she mentioned Gale, fear, elation, excitement and disappointment. Why was I disappointed that Gale would be visiting soon? Surely I should be ecstatic that my best friend and hunting partner would soon be with me again. Suddenly questions started to form in my mind. How was he involved with my rescue? Was he the one who personally rescued me? Was he injured? I contained my questions for later when I knew I would see him. Right know I needed some sleep.

"Okay mum, I think I'll take you up on that offer and get some rest now." I replied to her stifling a yawn in the process. Just as I was about to close my eyes for some much needed sleep the doors to my hospital room burst open. A young man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes came rushing in and following quickly behind him was my -usually drunk-mentor, Haymitch.

The man paused in the doorway and studied me before he started to approach my bedside slowly at first, then he ran at me and gathered me up in a rib-breaking hug.

"Oh, Katniss you don't know how much I have worried about you! I missed you every day that you weren't with me, I love you so much; please don't ever leave me again!" My mind swam with these words, he loved me? Was he a crazy person? I didn't even know him! Who was he and why was he saying these things? How did he know me?

I was terrified; haunting images from my day with the Peacekeepers came flooding back to me as this man held me. The one thing that confused me most was the way I was feeling. When this man held me in his arms I felt safe, electricity followed his touch. There was another emotion but I couldn't tell what it was, all I knew was that this man made me feel safe but I did not know him, did I?

He finally pulled back and I stared right into his piercing blue eyes before asking ""W…..Who are you?" I stuttered and I mentally kicked myself, I did not want to show any signs of weakness in front of this strange man.

"Katniss… what on earth do you mean? How can you not know me?" He asked me, disbelief clear in his eyes. Why did he know my name? He glanced at Haymitch, my mother and Prim who were all staring at me. Did they know this man? I grew angry, why would nobody give me any answers? Did they not know how much pain their silence was causing me? I felt like I was going mad, like I had lost my mind. The worst thing was that I almost felt like I _should know_ this man but I couldn't trace any memory of him.

"I mean that I don't know who you are, I have absolutely no clue who you are and you just said you loved me. What is going on? Mum? Prim? Please I need to know!" I shouted at everybody in the room. I knew that I shouldn't be getting this angry but being tortured changes a person and my patience was wearing thin. My heart was beating faster and one of the machines that I was hooked up to started to beep faster with it. Haymitch took this as his cue to drag the young man out of my room and away from me.

Prim approached me and started to calm me down, tears streamed down my face and I couldn't make sense of anything. I thought back over my past few days and my pain increased. I relived every whipping, every beating and I tried to understand why I was the one who had bare all of that pain. Why was I the one who had to be put through the Hunger Games twice? Why did I have to be separated from my family? Why me? An image of Annie shot through my mind and I gasped. I hadn't even bothered to ask about the others, about their health. What was wrong with me?

"Mum, how is Annie? Did the others escape? Please tell me that Annie and Finnick are okay!" I said on the verge of shouting.

"Katniss, sweetie calm down, both of them are fine, they have been reunited and I believe that they have become inseparable." My mum replied in a calm, soothing tone. I calmed down at this news. At least I had gotten one thing right. I knew that saving Annie was the right choice, if anyone should have happiness it should be Annie and Finnick.

However, my panic was not completely gone yet and I still had tears streaming down my face. A tall, skinny man with thin, mousy hair approached my bed next. Judging by his clothing – pale blue scrubs- I knew he was a doctor. He brought a long, sharp needle with him. Just the sight of a needle had me hyperventilating.

"Katniss, you're going to get an injection now to knock you out for a while, all of this stress on your body is creating more damage and is slowing your healing process. I know you've been through a lot and the last thing that you want is an injection but please try to stay still." My doctor explained to me, I didn't even realise that I was thrashing around until he asked if I could stay still. Needles really freaked me out though and sharp, pointy things brought back images of my imprisonment.

The doctor took advantage of my abrupt stillness and plunged the needle into my bicep. I yelped and things started to grow fuzzy. The Peacekeepers were taunting me and I didn't want to have to relive my experience so soon. The last thought that passed through my mind was _why did it feel nice when I was wrapped in that crazy man's arms?_ I entered unconsciousness with images of ocean blue eyes soothing me to sleep.

**Haymitch:**

I felt bad for bread boy, he really loved this girl and now she had no idea who he was. I had to drag him from the room before his already broken heart shattered into a million pieces. I was going to go after him but I figured that he would need some space after that shock. As much as I hated to admit it I really card for these kids and I hated to see them in so much pain. Hadn't they been through enough, they had been in two Hunger Games!

I know that I have to figure out what caused Katniss' amnesia and I have to try and reverse it or get her memory back. It wasn't only Peeta that was hurt from seeing her injuries. I could only imagine what she had been through and I was going to make sure that somebody paid the price for hurting her. Peeta and Katniss were like my kids and I had grown very protective of them.

My heart had already broken when I knew that Katniss had been taken by the Capitol and then it had broken further knowing that she was being tortured and there was nothing I could do about it. Rescuing her and the others was supposed to bring happiness to everybody but it had only caused more pain.

I needed a drink.

I stormed off to my room but once I arrived there I remembered that they didn't have alcohol here. I punched my bedroom wall in anger and slumped down on to my bed. I would find Peeta later and we would work through this together and get our Katniss back.


End file.
